ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Osmosian
Osmosians are a human-like species from planet Osmos V. Powers and Abilities O smosians have the ability to absorb matter and energy from nearly anything to use it in various ways. This includes electricity, DNA, memories and abilities of other life forms, mana, fire, water, plasma, chemical energy, kinetic energy and matter. Osmosians can channel energy through their hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase their strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so they are required to recharge. If an Osmosian were to absorb energy and cannot control it, the energy will cause the Osmosian to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen their instability. When an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy, they develop black marks around their eyes. Osmosians normally eat food to sustain themselves, they can also feed off of the metabolism and life force of other living beings. However, this method of feeding can easily turn into an addiction (as energy is also like an addictive drug for Osmosians), causing the Osmosian to become insatiable and instinctivly seek out any possible source of energy to feed off of. If they are forcibly drained of the energy they have absorbed, it will restore their sanity but also present risks to their physical health if they do not have medical attention as the process will either leave them exhausted, famished or weakened to the point of unconsciousness due to them having been living off of absorbing energy instead of eating and sleeping properly. Osmosians train to use their powers more efficiently so that they can control the amount of energy they absorb, the rate of absorption, and discharge it better to retain their sanity (though the action is still risky). Osmosians are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to grow an outer skin as hard as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. Osmosians can also extend their matter to anything they are touching. Osmosians can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by sythesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. Osmosians can also manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, Osmosians can manipulate their atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms. ]] When Osmosians absorb the energy and DNA of other life forms, they only gain 1/10 of that creature's powers and abilities. When they absorb the powers of other life forms, their bodies will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed) to accommodate the absorbed abilities; for example, when Aggregor absorbed the powers of a Geochelone Aerio, his appearance remained unchanged, however he could open six holes on his torso to use Geochelone Aerio abilities. Regardless of how much an Osmosian absorbs, the energy will dissipate and their own DNA will eventually overwrite the absorbed DNA in time, causing them to lose their absorbed powers. The amount of energy an Osmosian can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of their mutation, depends on their experience. If an Osmosian were to absorb DNA of several life forms at once or the energy of the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, the absorbed DNA will overwrite their own, causing them to mutate into a fusion of the unlocked aliens. While they can be powerful with these mutations, their powers are still only 1/10 of their original strength. However, because they are a mixture of aliens, they can mix and match their abilities. In addition, their mutations can limit their ability to utilize the special powers of the aliens they have absorbed; being a random fusion of aliens, they can only access the powers that make up the major components of their mutant form unless that power does not require a very specific organ or appendage. Sometimes, when an Osmosian absorbs the feedback from the Omnitrix, the Osmosian gains the ability to turn into each alien currently unlocked on the Omnitrix at will, but can only stay as their normal form for a short time, but sometimes revert to normal without meaning to. The Osmosian also seems to be able to mix body parts, for example, one alien's body with another alien's head. If the Osmosian loses contol over the energy absorbed in the feedback, they will turn into a mutation of the aliens they could use. This all happened with Kevin in Framed. When an Osmosian takes on a mutation, they can learn to shift between their normal form and mutation once enough time has passed. (According to Dwayne, Kevin managed to change back from Kevin 11 once, explaining why he was wearing jeans instead of cargo shorts, before becoming stuck in as Kevin 11 again due to lack of experience). Mutations leave a genetic imprint on the Osmosian's DNA, so when an Osmosian has had a mutation and breeds, the mutation can be passed down to the offspring. Seen only with Devlin, in this case, it seems the offspring won't always inherite the ability to absorb, this might instead be because Devlin was part Human. The offspring will be able to turn from their normal form to the mutation and back at will and will keep their sanity and it appears that their powers and ability are not limited to 1/10. Even without absorbing energy or matter, Osmosians possess a minor degree of enhanced strength and durability. This has been demonstrated by Kevin, who, even without absorbing matter or energy, is strong enough to lift and throw the combined weight of several people and resist physical damage that would severely injure an average human. According to Dwayne, an Osmosian's enhanced strength and durability does not come from the energy and matter they absorb; rather they possess enhanced strength and durability naturally that is simply increased whenever they absorb matter or energy. Osmosians are outwardly indistinguishable from humans except for the fact that Osmosians live for hundreds of years, and that they begin to grow four small, rounded, flesh-colored horns on their forehead as they mature, about 100 years old. Weaknesses While Osmosians are stronger and more durable than an average human, they are largely powerless without energy or matter to absorb and must have a decent amount of matter to completely encase themselves and utilize their matter-based abilities to their full potential. An Osmosian's biggest weakness is their insatiable hunger for energy (only if they absorb energy and become this way)(though it is normally latent and becomes easier to control if they are mature and have experience with absorbing energy) and a lot better if they avoid absorbing energy. If an Osmosian were to absorb energy and cannot control it, the energy will cause them to become mentally unstable and insatiable unless they were to quickly discharge the energy or wait until their body uses it up (the amout of time it takes for their body to use up the energy depends on how much energy they have absorbed). The more energy they absorb, the more they lose control and hindering their ability to think properly. Any powers an Osmosian has absorbed from other life forms will begin to wear off and eventually disappear. The more life force, metabolic energy, and DNA they absorb, the longer it takes for their absorbed powers to wear off. Trivia * The name Osmosian comes from the word "osmosis", the process by which a solvent (e.g. water) diffuses from an area of a high concentration through a semi-permeable membrane into an area of low concentration. It is also the process by which cells absorb water and nutrients. * According to Dwayne, absorbing energy can cause Osmosians to go insane, mature or not. * According to Dwayne, Osmosians normally don't absorb energy unless they are put in a situation were they absolutely have to. This might mean Aggregor was once in a situation like that and absorbed energy, then went insane. But Dwayne said Aggregor is insane without absorbing energy. *It can be guessed from Ragnarok saying "An Osmosian.", P'andor saying "I did not realize there was an Osmosian on this planet", and Aggregor saying "You're a long way from home" to learn Kevin was on Earth, as well as Kevin's response to Galapagus's claim that he had been kidnapped from Aldabra by an Osmosian ("An Osmosian? Doubt it."), that Osmosians don't often leave Osmos V. * Aggregor disagrees with Kevin that absorbing energy causes insanity in an Osmosian. He states that this is a lie told by the powerful Osmosians to control the weak ones. *According to Dwayne, Osmosian DNA is in the Codon Stream. *It is known male Osmosians can breed with female humans, it is unknown if female Osmosians can breed with male humans. * Aggregor calls Kevin a hatchling, as Kevin's age, power, and experience is far below his own. It might also be hinting Osmosians breed by laying eggs. * In Map of Infinity, Ultimate Aggregor says that older Osmosian believe "Young Osmosians have no manners". * In ''Ultimate Aggregor'', is confirmed that Aggregor lives on Osmos V. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Osmos V is the fifth planet from the sun called Osmos. * Dwayne says that Osmosians growing horns as they mature is something they thought of after ''Paradox'' aired. * Considering that Osmosians can modify their DNA by absorbing the DNA from other life forms, able to pass down mutations they may of had to offspring, as well as their to breed with humans, indicates that they have an unstable genetic structure. * According to Dwayne, after absorbing energy, it is both physically and psychologically difficult for Osmosians to discharge all of the energy since the initial effects of absorbing energy is pleasurable for them (though the energy will also affect their mind if they cannot balance and redirect it through their body properly) and because the energy acts as a source of sustenance. * According to Dwayne, Devin, because of absorbing energy, would have had some side effects. * One common misconception by many fans of the series is that absorbing the powers and abilities of other life forms causes insanity in Osmosians. While they must absorb a creature's DNA, metabolism, and life force to acquire their powers, it has been stated that only absorbing energy causes insanity. Notable Osmosians *Devin Levin *Kevin Levin (1/2 Osmosian, 1/2 Human) **Kevin 11 (1/12 Osmosian) **Kevin's second mutation (1/2 altered Osmosian 1/2 Human) **Ultimate Kevin (part Osmosian) *Kevin 11,000 (1/2 Osmosian 1/2 Human) *Devlin Levin (1/4 Osmosian, 3/4 Human (presumed) **Devlin 11 (mutation inherited from Kevin 11,000) *Aggregor **Ultimate Aggregor (1/6 Osmosian) *Unknown name (The Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Osmosian) References Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens